Light of Hope
by aliancewolfrider
Summary: Lys Odinstottir, sister to Thor and Loki, is known as princess of Asgard and Álfheimr. Once her brothers finally return to Asgard, she changed into another person. Lys speaks as princess of Álfheimr as she states that Loki can be helped. She is in charge of bringing back the hope into his life.


**Chapter 1. **

The sun of Álfheimr was shining bright through the wide windows of its Crown Princess' highest tower room. Crown Princess of Álfheimr, Lys Odinstottir had many titles. Including Princess of Asgard. Yes, indeed, Lys Odinstottir was daughter to the Queen of Álfheimr and King of Asgard. How this could have happened is unknown, even to Lys herself. The Crown Princess was awakened by her fairy maids, whom flown through the door of her chamber. To many, especially Midgardians, the people of Álfheimr were known to be Light Elves, when in fact they were fairies. Most took their strength out of the shining sun, just as Lys did.

Lys was being dressed in a typical dress of Álfheimr. A short, loose gown, perfectly shaped to feel comfortable in and fulfill the duties of the Crown Princess.

"Why am I awakened on this early morning? Has Mother changed my schedule for today?" Lys asked her maids as her hair was combed by her personal maid. A friend that she had none since she was little.

"We are not informed about your schedule, your Highness. We were only told to dress you for an important appointment with the Queen, your Highness," the maid spoke only because something had been asked. After explaining the matter to Lys, she kept her mouth shut.

"I have told you before, Finna, call me Lys. I have known you ever since we were both infants, Mother let us play together because she knew you would become more than a maid. You have become my friend," Lys spoke as she flashed a smile at her personal maid, Finna. Finna bowed to her princess and nodded.

"Yes, your High-.. Lys," Finna stuttered and Lys couldn't help but slightly chuckle at the maid's embarrassment. Lys stood up from the chair she had been seated in, in order to comb her golden locks properly. Lys took a deep breath and left her chamber, Finna following her closely. Never had Lys spent a day only in her fairy form. Lys could change whenever she wanted, back and forth, in and out of her fairy form. Just as any other fairy on Álfheimr could. The maids, though, preferred to be flying. Lys could relate to those feelings. If the fairy had to walk around all day, she would have preferred to be flying as well. Yet, since this wasn't the case for Lys, it had been her own decision to only change when she needed to practice her powers and fulfill some of the duties as the Crown Princess of Álfheimr, that could only be fulfilled by flying.

Lys let her hand move over the walls of the castle as she made her way down the Throne room, where her mother, the Queen, was waiting on her. As Lys reached the giant doors to the Throne room, they were opened by the guards. Lys had a smile on her face as she made her way to the Queen's throne.

"You requested to see me, Mother?" Lys spoke as she slightly bowed to her mother. The Queen stood up from her throne and flew towards Lys.

"Yes indeed, my daughter. Your father has requested your presence on Asgard. Since you are currently staying here and not on Asgard, we have decided to give you the choice. Odin has demanded that you would be present as the princess of Asgard. Ever since we have taken you away from that place after the incident, Asgard has not known any heirs to the throne. For that Odin has requested you to attend the appointment and decide upon yourself if you return to Álfheimr or stay on Asgard," the Queen spoke while stroking the golden locks of the young princess.

"I do not see that I have a choice since it appears to be a rather important appointment," Lys spoke before she let out a sigh. Going back to Asgard, Lys wasn't really excited about it all. Her father, King Odin, had expected her to set aside all her traditions and duties of Álfheimr once she would arrive on Asgard. After all, the people of Asgard hadn't really liked the fact that their last heir for the time being was half a fairy. It had caused the girl hard times when she was learning both traditions and fulfilling both duties. Not only because it were traditions and duties of different worlds, but also because they were completely different from one another.

An Asgardian Crown Princess had to be married before she could become Queen, a lady was not to rule a world, yet the Crown Princess of Álfheimr did not have these expectations on becoming the Queen. On Álfheimr, the princess just had to be able to rule the world and for that the princess was being educated to become a perfect Queen. The princesses of Asgard were not in any way allowed to touch a weapon or even think about fighting, the princesses of Álfheimr were to be able to protect their own lives, with any needs necessary.

"I will send you there right away, daughter. The Bifrost cannot be trusted at all times," the Queen spoke before she placed a kiss on Lys' forehead. Lys simply nodded and waited for her mother to translocate Lys to Asgard.

With one flash of light, Lys was now standing on Asgard. Realizing she was still wearing her Álfheimr dress, Lys sighed and flicked her hand, on which fairy dust fell down on her, making the dress change. As it had been short and loose before, now it was long and tight. At least the body of the dress was. The skirt was wide but unhandy for the short fighters girl. Ever since Lys was old enough to wear traditional Asgardian dresses, Lys had hated them. They made it almost impossible for her to breath and she was not able to move freely. She felt trapped in her dress.

Lys sighed once again and rolled her eyes before she made her way up to the Asgardian castle. As she reached the castle, the guards bowed and let her through. Lys was escorted to the throne room by a guard. Lys slightly bowed upon entering the throne room, her eyes meeting King Odin's eyes, her father. Lys flashed a smile at Frigga, the Queen and Lys' stepmother, while she walked up to her own throne.

"You requested my presence today, Father?" Lys spoke as her eyes never left Odin's again as she walked up to her throne, which was seated next to Frigga. The side of the women as the Asgardian law said. The side that did not have anything to say.

"Indeed I have. There will be important guests arriving soon. I want you to be here," Odin spoke, it wasn't a request, though, it was a demand. Lys had no choice but to stay and behave.

"I reckon this has nothing to do with the matter Mother talked to you about?" Lys spoke with a rather annoyed tone, as she sat down on her throne. Her personal maid on Asgard entered the throne room after a guard, carrying Lys' throne with her. Lys smiled at the maid as she gently placed the crown on the princess' head.

"Thank you," Lys said as the maid bowed and moved back to where she came from.

"No, this has nothing to do with that matter, though, I will have to discuss it further with your mother," Odin answered his daughter's annoyed remark. Lys softly huffed and rolled her eyes. Slightly shaking her head, Lys straightened her back as a guard announced that the guests had arrived and were ready to see the King.

Lys was rather curious to whom would enter the room through the heavy, wooden doors. Lys kept staring at the wooden doors that separated the throne room from the great hall. Lys' eyes widened as her eyes fell on the guests that were led through the doors. Lys eyes fell upon the broad shouldered, muscular, tall man that was her brother, Thor. Walking next to him was a lady that appeared to be tiny next to Thor. The lady clearly was too short to be an Asgardian and too tall to be a fairy. Would it be that Lys' brother had dared to bring a Midgardian lady to Asgard?

Those thoughts faded as her eyes fell upon the third guest. Well, rather the prisoner as his wrists were tied with, what seemed to be, heavy chains and both his arms were held by a guard. The man was lean yet tall, making him seem to be made out of skin and bones alone. The face of this man was hidden by his long, raven black locks that fell in front of his face.

"Loki?" Lys muttered surprised. Months ago, the girl had been told her favorite brother had died. Yet, now he was standing in front of her and he seemed to be rather much alive in her eyes, though, he seemed to be on the verge of death judging his extremely thin body.

"Daughter, get a hold of yourself and sit back, now," Odin's voice broke through the girl's thoughts and only then she came to realize that she had gotten up from her throne. Ready to step forward. Lys sighed and sat down. Her heart skipped a beat as Loki finally looked up from his feet, meeting the eyes of his younger sister.

"Father, I have come back with Loki as you had requested me too. During my second stay on Midgard, I came across the woman who's help has gotten me to survive once again. She was wounded and needed the special help of the Asgardian doctors. I had no choice but to take her with me," Thor's voice echoed through the throne room. Whilst speaking, Thor bowed down, on his knee, to Odin.

"I see," Odin spoke after a few seconds during which he had folded his hands on his lap, "and what is the name of this fair lady, which you seem to be rather fond off, my son." It seemed as if Odin hadn't mind Thor bringing a Midgardian to Asgard.

"Jane foster, sir," Thor answered as he was now standing again. In Lys' eyes it was clear that they were rather fond of one another. It was so obvious that she was sure Odin knew about it and it annoyed her. The King didn't mind though, as he hadn't made a remark about it. After all, the men of Asgard were to choose their own brides. Even if it would be a fairy the King would not mind as long as she would be capable of being a good wife to her husband. Lys hated those stupid laws.

"It is an honor to meet you, your Highness. I have read a lot about you and cannot help being fascinated by your people," the woman named Jane spoke as Thor had made a gesture that she was free to talk.

Lys studied the woman whom was wearing trousers, better known on Asgard as men's clothing. No woman was to wear these types of clothing as they were not to be fighting and the clothing of men was fit for fighting. On Asgard, women whom wore these types of clothing would be treated differently and mostly would be chased away.

"I apologize for my clothing as I was not aware of the laws that were attached to certain types of clothing," Jane continued as she noticed Odin's changing facial expression whilst studying her.

"A maid will take care of that matter. Just as my daughter will inform you about all the laws and traditions," Odin spoke as he made a gesture to Lys, making sure Jane would know whom was his daughter. Lys narrowed her eyes and planted her nails into the armrests of her throne as she could curse her father for this.

"Now, let us pass on to your brother, Loki Odinson. Step forward," Odin spoke as he now had his eyes fixed on the broken Loki. Lys bit her lip as she was sure Odin wouldn't let this rest.


End file.
